Conventional building fire safety systems include a number of fire detectors positioned throughout a building. Signals from the detectors are monitored by a system controller which, upon sensing an alarm condition, activates audible alarms throughout the building. Flashing light strobes may also be activated throughout the building to provide a visual alarm indication.
Buildings also include firefighting equipment which is located in various locations throughout the building. The firefighting equipment is available for use by a first responder when they arrive at the building or by other personnel. However, the firefighting equipment is frequently hard to find in low light situations which may occur during a building emergency. Further, visibility of the firefighting equipment may be reduced or blocked due to smoke resulting from a fire in the building. This hinders the efforts of first responders in locating the firefighting equipment during an emergency.